Unicorns of Dragons Creek
by BlondeRockNerd
Summary: Inspired by 'The Last Unicorn', with a anime style 'Pom Poko' concept. Unicorns are thought to just be myth told to children, but like everything else, they have had to adapt and taking on human form. When there home is under threat by developers brother and sister Lance and Anisia try to fight it without trying to reveal themselves to Lances friend, Tim.


Unicorns of Dragons Creek

Chapter 1

The party was alive. Disco lights sparkled, flashed and blinded dancers.

"Lance!" called out Anisia. Lance turned around and grinned,

"You made it, has Tim arrived yet?" She shook her head,

"No I haven't seen him."

"Oh," Lance's smile faded, he didn't hide his disappointment. His blonde shaggy hair mopped over his face. Anisia growled and grabbed her car keys.

"That's it; I'm going to go find him. You can't enjoy your twenty-sixth birthday party without your best mate." Lance grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't say anything stupid okay." Her silver long locks bounced as she nodded,

"I won't I promise." She skipped out of the door and got into her car. The moon was bright. She murmured to herself, "First a full moon then this." She covered up her face and drove swiftly on. She passed several traffic lights and drove further into the city. Her silver car reflected the moons gaze off the bonnet and into her eyes.

She pulled up outside an office block. She stormed through passed reception and spotted Tim down the corridor. The receptionist shouted at her to return to the desk. Tim smartened his suite and shook hands with fellow colleagues. He turned around and groaned to see Anisia rushing towards him. He prepared himself for the nagging. "Why haven't you been at Lances? It's is birthday. You're his best mate; you're such a crap friend." Tim blushed as colleagues stared at their argument. Tim grabbed her under the arm and guided her into an empty conference room. He smiled and nodded as his colleges left. Once he slammed the door shut his smile faded.

"I was now coming. I was in a very important conference."

"All you think about is business, business, business, money, money, money."

"I have to when it's my own business." His voice rose dramatically. Anisia snapped,

"If you're the boss then organise your business around you."

"Its not that simple," he sighed and looked at his watch, "Look if we keep arguing I'm going to miss the whole party." Anisia grabbed the door handle and opened it. Light seeped into the dark room. His secretary was at the door looking gormlessly at Anisia.

"Hurry up and decide I don't want my cousin hurt but your stupidity." Anisia silently left and headed back to her car. Tim stood at the doorway with his secretary.

"Stop treating Lance like a kid, he's an adult for God Sake." Anisia grunted and slammed the door shut. His secretary flinched at the noise and gave him tomorrow's schedule. He rubbed his forehead and groaned.

It was the following afternoon. Tim pulled up outside Lance's house and rang the doorbell. No answer. Tim looked in each window, he wasn't in. Tim slipped an envelope under the door mat. He returned to his car and drove back to work. Lance's neighbour watched in awe as he got into his expensive black car with his expensive suit and shoes. Lance was walking to the edge of a forest. He took a step into the brambles and his feet turned to hooves. As he walked further in he turned into an elegant white horse, with a silver horn. He galloped through the thicket to find another unicorn. One trotted over and nuzzled him. Lance reared up and shook his head. His blonde mane spat out dust.

"Anisia, what did you say to Tim?" he asked sternly. She dug her hooves into the dirt.

"I called him stupid," Lance groaned and flicked his ears back. "I'm sorry. Tim's just such a jerk. I don't understand what you like in that human. He's selfish and down right annoying." Lance pushed Anisia to the side and they walked onwards.

They met other unicorns further in. A tranquil stream ran between them. Trees were blooming with juicy red apples. Lance and Anisia trotted elegantly to the front. An old unicorn with a cream beard stood at the foot of the tree.

"Unicorns of Dragons Creek, I have devastating news. We have received information that the humans plan to destroy our home. We have no choice but to move on or be at the risk of being discovered." They murmured amongst themselves. Lance and Anisia looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. They would have to move, leave the city and their friends. Lance turned to Anisia,

"We have to find away to stop the demolition." Anisia flicked her silver tail,

"But we can transform into humans, we can live amongst humans like we already do."

"But what about when there a full moon and not all unicorns can transform into humans. We have to find a way." Anisia neighed and nodded.

Lance returned home, his neighbour leaned over the fence.

"Hey Lance, that rich mate of yours came round. Talk about a nice car, what does he do for a living?" he asked nosily.

"He runs his own business; he's in the tourist field." His neighbour nodded,

"Oh I see. It was a good party last night by the way." Lance picked up the envelope from under the door mat and turned back to his neighbour.

"What Sorry,"

"It was a good party; I like your cousin Anisia." Lance sniggered at his comment,

"I'd watch yourself if you think about approaching her, she'll eat you alive," he laughed, "Thanks Greg, talk to ya later." Lance entered his house. Greg thought about what he said and frowned.

Lance pressed a button on his phone,

"You have three messages," Lance took of his jacket and listened carefully to them, "Message one: Hey Lance its Tim, I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night. I'll make it up to you. Message two: Hi it's me again; I've put two tickets to see the city dragons play on Saturday under your doormat it's to make up for the party. I'll look forward to seeing you there," Lance laughed and put his keys on the side table, "Message three: Oh sorry mate I can't make the game," His smile faded, "I have my investor breathing down my neck about turning Dragon's Creek into the next hotel and spa for my business, apparently it's the next big step. You'll have to take Anisia or Greg from next door, sorry mate." Lance gasped and snatched his keys up and jumped out of the door. He sped off to see Tim.

Chapter 2

Lance knocked on Tim's office door. He entered quickly, Tim turned pale.

"Lance, I'm so sorry that I can't go to the match with you I..."

"I don't care about the match. You're going to demolish Dragons Creek?" Tim was surprised at his sudden interest in it. He nodded and shrugged,

"Yes, work starts Monday." Lance looked up at the calendar on his wall.

"Tomorrow!" he yelled in disbelief. Tim nodded. "You can't, don't do this Tim."

"Why do you care so much? It's just a wood." His eyes darted rapidly.

"Umm," Tim tapped his pencil against the paperwork in front of him. "There's a rare animal living in Dragon's Creek, the Dodo!" Tim laughed,

"Dodo's are extinct Lance." He panicked and banged on the table.

"Just postpone it at least. Please!" Lance begged. Tim bit his lip and nodded,

"Okay, I'll postpone it for a couple of days but that's all I can do." Lance smiled and hugged him. Tim frowned and coughed. Lance took his hands away,

"Thanks mate, you won't regret it." Lance sprinted out with a smile on his face. Tim sorted his papers on the desk and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I already do." He continued on with his paperwork.

Tim got home late that night; he took off his black blazer and loosened his tie. He slipped his shoes off and scuttled to the fridge for a cup of pot noodle. He was alone in his swanky apartment; he sat down in front of his seventy two inch plasma TV and watched TV. There was a knock at the door. Tim pushed himself up out of the comfy chair. He opened the door and instantly groaned, "Oh it's you, come in." Anisia frowned and stepped in. She folded her arms and licked her lips.

"Lance told me you plan to demolish Dragons Creek." Tim folded his arms. "I may have called you stupid and I'm sorry for that but if you decided to go ahead with this development you'll become the biggest jerk alive." She left without saying another word. Tim shut the door and frowned at her behaviour.

It was the next day. Tim was already at work. He yawned in front of his computer. His investor stormed in. He was angry and frustrated,

"You've postponed the demolishment." He yelled angrily. Tim took a sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry but I have to just for a couple of days."

"Where's the reasoning?" Tim carefully put down his tea and explained,

"Research no more, no less. A friend of mine wants to do something before anything goes ahead." The investor growled with anger and pointed at him,

"It better be worth it, time is money." He swiftly left. Tim sighed and finished a doodle he was working on. Anisia and Lance sat outside the cinema drinking coffee.

"We have one day to think of a plan. Got any ideas?" asked Lance.

"Nada sorry," she swirled her coffee and took another gulp, "This stuff is disgusting, what's wrong with water." Lance shrugged and sighed,

"What do you reckon will happen if the forest is destroyed?"

"Worst is death and being discovered. The Elders might decide that we are to relocate and move up to Scotland where the rest of them are." Lance frowned at that idea.

Tim was back at home, he proceeded with the same routine. It was suddenly disrupted. The door flung open. Five bulky men dressed in back stormed in. They pinned him against the wall. Tim choked on his tie. The shortest one pointed his twisted bumpy finger at him.

"The boss sends a message. If this development doesn't go ahead, you'll find yourself buried in a ditch wrapped in a plastic bag. And if we hear a peeped out of you or anybody else they'll have the same faint." They threw him to the floor and quickly exited. Tim held his chest and coughed. He straightened his brown hair and steadied himself to his feet.

It was the deadline. Tim met Lance at his house. Lance was frantically holding pieces of paper and running about his house like a headless chicken.

"Lance?" Tim put his head in his hands and frowned, "Nothing is going to work here. I'm sorry I can't postpone anymore." Lance gave him the many pieces of paper.

"Its in there somewhere. You can't destroy Dragons Creek." Tim glared with suspicion. He slowly stood up leaving the peaces of paper on the sofa.

"What is so special about Dragons Creek? Why do you care that its being destroyed so much?" Lance linked a soulfully gaze with Tim.

"Umm…" Anisia burst in and interrupted.

"Ever heard of knocking?" sneered Tim. Anisia snorted and gave him a dirty look. She turned to Lance. He knew instantly. Lance chucked Tim his house keys.

"Lock up for me mate, cheers bye." Anisia and Lance ran out and got into the car. Anisia sped off towards Dragon's creek. Lance and Anisia stood by the side of the road. Streams of people were lying on the grass. "I never realised there were so many unicorns in this area."

"Some are from Scotland," Anisia tapped his chest, "Lance, this is serious. If its destroyed more of us are at risk." Lance nodded,

"I'll have to go see the investor, he's the reason Tim can't postpone." Lance walked away with a quick march.

"Oi where are you going?" she yelled.

"I'm going to go find the investor; if I can get through to him he might stop." Lance jumped off the road and over a hedge. He was hidden from all humans. He transformed back into a unicorn and cantered back into the city dodging every human.

Anisia went back to Lances to find Tim still inside. Anisia strolls passed him in silence. Tim had his head in his hands. Anisia opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Tim looked up at her as the bottle top pinged.

"Where's Lance?" he asked. Anisia took a sip of water, she felt refreshed.

"He's gone to see you investor person." Tim's face turned pale.

"What? Why?" Anisia took another sip of water and shrugged. "We have to stop him, that man is dangerous." Anisia's eyes widened and squirted the water in Tim's face.

"Dangerous?" Tim began to pace.

"He sent his goons to my house last night. They said if the development didn't go ahead they'd kill me." Anisia whacked him on the arm.

"You idiot, Lance has gone to make him back off. He might hurt him."

"Or dead…" interrupted Tim. Tim swiftly got into his car. Anisia ran outside and got in the passenger seat. Tim reversed without thinking and drove like a madman to find Lance.

Chapter 3

Tim drove up to the office building. He hesitated to get out of the car, by the time he made himself Anisia was already at the front door. Tim marched after her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back. "I'll do all the talking okay."

"Fine," she pulled her arm out of his grip and sneered. Tim rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour. He opened the door and stepped through first, pushing Anisia behind him. He walked to the reception and asked about Lance.

"I'm sorry Sir; there has been no record of a Lance coming in." Tim smiled,

"Thanks anyway." Tim headed back out of the door pulling Anisia with him.

"She was lying," snarled Anisia, "Lance has been here." Tim sniggered,

"You don't know that. Get in. I'll drop you off at your house." Anisia scowled and got back into the car. Tim straightened his suite and reversed out onto the street.

Tim's investor stared at them as the drove out of the car park. He shut the blinds again and darkened the room. He paced around his desk with his arm folded,

"You're a friend of Tim's you say?" He stopped pacing and looked Lance directly in the eye. He was held down by two thugs. Lance dared to look at him and nodded,

"Yes…" The investor snapped his fingers and on command one thug punched him in the stomach. Lance fell to his knees and suffered another beating. "Please stop…" he begged. The investor leant down to him.

"Only if you let the development go head," Lance gagged and sniffed,

"No I can't let you." He sat up straight and pursed his lips.

"Take him away and finish him off, I can't have him around till Tim has gone along with the demolition." They dragged him away. Lance spat out blood from his mouth onto the carpet as his legs brushed against the carpet and into the hallway.

Tim rushed to the hospital the next morning. He ran into a hospital room to find Lance unconscious. Anisia sat peacefully beside him. Anisia caught site of Tim as he got closer. She stood up and gritted her teeth. Tim went to speak but was interrupted by a vicious slap from Anisia. His cheek went rosy pink.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked sharply.

"Oh I don't know… the fact my cousin is in a freaking coma all because of you!" Tim held his cheek in hope the pain will go away.

"They said he wasn't there. Why do you care so much about Dragons Creek? Why did Lance get so worked up about it that he's in a coma? Explain it to me Anisia because, I don't understand!" She looked at her feet and bit her lip.

"You really want to know?" she asked timidly.

"Yes!" screeched Tim in desperation. Anisia sighed and looked at her cousin.

"The Elders won't be happy about this but it's the only way," she muttered under her breath. She looked up at Tim. "Okay, meet me on the bridge beside Dragons Creek tonight at nine." Anisia said no more and brushed passed him. Tim shrugged at her sudden mood swing. He leant over the bed and spoke to Lance.

"I really don't get your cousin at all, how do you put up with her honest to God she drives me crazy."

Anisia met Tim on the bridge. It was a full moon. Anisia was well covered up. Tim parked in the lay by and met her at the mysterious location. He still wore his suit, all neatly in place. "Well…" Anisia said nothing and grabbed his hand. Tim reluctantly followed. She pulled him into the thicket. She brought him to the clearing and the small stream. Tim looked up at the navy blue sky. The scenery was magical. Anisia stopped and turned to face him. She pulled down her hood. The moonlight relieved her horn. Tim gazed in amazement.

"Dragons Creek his home to some rare creatures, creatures like me and Lance. This is our home and with it destroyed I and the others can't survive."

"Others…" Tim sucked up his words as more unicorns came out of the bushes and trees. He looked back at Anisia to see her fully transformed. Tim's eyes widened in awe, "You're a horse?"

"Unicorn actually, Tim you mustn't let them destroy our home!" she pleaded

Chapter 4

It was the next morning. Tim was asleep on his couch. His phone rang. Tim groaned and threw a cushion at the phone. The cushion missed and slide along the kitchen flooring. Anisia walked in and picked the cushion up from the floor.

"Anisia come for another lecture. I'm not in the mood; I had such a strange dream. I dreamt you and Lance were unicorns," Lance sniggered and held his chest with enthusiasm. "I mean how stupid is that?" Anisia didn't laugh. She gently placed the cushion beside him and looked down at him, giving him power.

"It wasn't a dream, it was real. I'm a unicorn and so is Lance." Tim smirked,

"Stop pulling my leg, there's no such thing as a…" Tim stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at Anisia. She transformed in front of his eyes. "Unicorn, you're a unicorn!"

"We've already had this conversation." Tim stared at her white body; she was horse and a magical one at that. Anisia flicked her mane and returned back to a human.

She explained everything once again to him. Tim felt a flushed. He picked up the phone and dialled. Anisia sat on the sofa, she studied his behaviour.

"It's Tim, I'm stopping the development. I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly put the phone down and smiled at Anisia. Her eyes sparkled. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you!" Tim patted her back. Anisia's eyes widened and quickly pulled away. She looked at her feet and coughed. Tim blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Anisia looked up and bit her lip, "Better be off then." She silently slipped away. Tim slowly shut the door behind her.

It was getting late. Tim ordered in a pizza and was finishing off the last slice. He got changed into comfortable attire and lazed in front of the television. The door swung open. Tim jumped out of his seat and held the remote in his hand.

"Who's there?" he shouted. The thugs from before stormed in, Tim's face dropped.

"The Investor isn't happy with you. You've had your warning." Tim turned pale and ran to the balcony. It was too far to jump. He turned around and was pulled back inside. They punched him and kicked him to the ground. Blood dripped from his mouth and he became sore and tender with Bruises. The bulky thug bent down to his ear and snarled, "Next time you're a dead man." Tim took one final beating before they left. Tim sniffed and struggled to crawl over to the phone. His grip was slippery from the blood on his hands, his blood. He pulled himself up and wobbled. He took a step forward to pick up the phone from its stand. His leg gave way. He crashed onto the floor. He hit is head on the side cabinet, he was out cold. The phone then rang violently.

Anisia walked passed his flat at midnight. She looked up at his windows to still see the lights on and curtains open. She frowned and headed up the stairs. The door was left ajar. She was weary as she stepped in. She walked straight into the kitchen and placed her bag on the table. She saw Tim's arm out in the hallway.

"Tim!" she screamed. She ran to his aid. Anisia placed her hand on his head. As her skin touched his, he groaned. Anisia rolled him onto his back and lifted his head onto a cushion. Tim opened his eyes to be blinded by the light in his eyes. Anisia leaned over him casting a shadow. "Tim," Tim's eyes widened and he shot up in shock. He was quick to fall down again. Anisia caught him and sat him on the sofa. Anisia pulled off his shirt to reveal his buff body underneath.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked helplessly. Anisia placed her hands over his heart and pressed gently. Tim looked down at her hands, they were warm.

"Unicorns have magic you know." As those words left her mouth her hands started to glow and sparkle.

A tingling sensation went through Tim's body. His skin began to glow white. His wounds began to heal and the blood disappeared from his mouth, nose and hands. Anisia took her hands away and the glow faded. Tim was healed and healthy. He looked at his body in disbelief. Anisia put her hands in her lap and smiled.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly. Anisia laughed nervously and put a silver strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled shyly at him. "So much for hating me?"

"No matter how much of jerk I think you are Lance is the only family I have left."

"What about your parents?" he asked softly,

"Dead mostly likely, Us Unicorns used to live all over the place. Then humans got greedy. I was a foul when my home was destroyed, my parents died trying to save me. After that I lived at Dragons Creek with Lance. He doesn't know his parents; all he knows is that I'm his cousin."

"Lance doesn't know anything about his family?" Anisia pursed her lips to explain,

"He maybe a mature adult but he still is like a teenager. He doesn't think things through like we do. He's so naïve it's scary. That's why I'm always in his life." Tim nodded, it made sense. Lance was always chilled out and calm. "The only reason I'm in human form is to protect Lance and to protect Dragons Creek."

Chapter 5

Tim woke up with a funny sensation. Anisia was collapsed in her arms still asleep. Tim blushed and bit his lip, talk about awkward. Anisia opened her eyes and quickly pushed herself away realising she fell asleep on Tim's chest.

"Morning," Tim said politely. Anisia laughed awkwardly and shot up.

"I'm going to go see lance." She was quick to straighten her hair and exit. Tim looked at his clothes and groaned. He sprinted into his bedroom to get changed, before realising the time. Tim rushed to his car and headed to work.

Anisia sat beside Lance. He was still. She stroked his hand, brushing backwards and forwards. He was cold. Anisia licked her lips and spoke to him,

"Tim got beaten up last night, don't worry I took care of him for you. He's not bad for a human I guess. He doesn't seem like such a jerk anymore." She stopped and concentrated on his face. "He cares about you y'know." Anisia felt a rush in her body; she shivered as she thought about Tim. Lance's lip quivered, a quiet voice spoke out,

"Ha, you like him don't you." Anisia's jaw dropped and she ignored his remark,

"Lance! Are you okay? What happened?" He was bombarded with questions.

"Anisia," he paused and slowly opened his eyes "Shut up and go tell Tim." Anisia smirked and ran out. Her handbag hit the door on her way out.

Tim sneaked into his office, trying to avoid his investor. He closed the blinds and shut himself in his office. His secretary knocked on the door. He didn't answer. He heard her footsteps disappear as she walked away. He relaxed and sighed with relief. The darkness's was interrupted by a sudden burst of blinding light as the door swung open. Anisia was breathless and rested her hand on her hip for support.

"It's Lance," she paused to breathe "He's awake." Tim jumped out of his and smiled.

"Let's go." He followed Anisia out of the door. He looked down at her figure; he raised his eyebrows at her figure before frowning and concentrating back on Lance.

He got halfway down the hall and his investor was at reception. Anisia walked into him but quickly pushed passed without apologising. His investor looked at Tim in surprise and disgust.

"Tim?" he studied his clothing and skin, he was fine. "Don't tell me she's an employee." He gestured to Anisia. Tim gently pushed passed and didn't stop.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go. We'll talk later." He got to the doors, "It's still a no!" he shouted. The investor clenched his fist and glared before turning to his thugs.

"I thought you taught him a lesson, there isn't a single scratch." Before they could explain and defend themselves he walked off into the building.

Lance was fully awake. The doctor had just finished his check up when Tim and Anisia disrupted the peace. Lance kept his head still and stalked them with his eyes. He coughed and smiled,

"What's up Tim?" He said childishly. Anisia smirked at his cheery disposition.

"How are you? You've been in a coma."

"I know. That dude beat me up pretty bad huh?" Anisia butted in quickly,

"Lance you could have died, you realise that." He nodded and stayed silent. Tim looked at Anisia. She locked eyes on him for a second before pulling away her gaze. She held the end of the bed and pursed her lips. "Lance," He looked up at her. "I told him, I told Tim about us and Dragon's Creek. I had to, I had to." Lance smiled,

"Its cool, you knew I was going to give in eventually anyway."

Tim and Anisia stayed by his side for the whole day, occasionally glancing at each other. Anisia scuttled off to get coffee's leaving Tim and Lance alone.

"You like my cousin, you like Anisia, you like Anisia." he chanted,

"Shut up will you," Lance laughed and held his stomach,

"Am I right or am I right?" Tim's silence meant yes. Anisia was cautiously made her way back. Tim blushed and his throat began to choke.

"I'll- I'll- I've got to be getting back. I'll drop by tomorrow." He brushed passed Anisia looking down at the floor. "Bye," he said discreetly. Anisia frowned and placed the coffees on the table.

"Jerk," Lance wiped a forming tear from his eye and laughed. Anisia didn't notice his sudden cheer.

Chapter 6

It was getting late. The night sky had already fallen. Tim returned back to work. Anisia was the only thing of his mind. He tapped the pencil repeatedly against the table; he bit his tongue and leaned back. Anisia interrupted his train of thought. "Lance is gone." Tim jumped forward.

"What!" Without another word Tim grabbed his coat and charged out. His secretary stopped him and passed him a note.

"Tim, this is for you." She looked over at Anisia in concern and zoomed off. Tim's eyes darted as he frantically read the note.

"He has him, come on." Anisia was breathless and struggled to keep up with him.

Tim charged into the investor's office. Anisia wasn't behind him. The office was empty. Anisia took a wrong turn and saw the investor. Full of rage she ordered him to release her cousin, "What have you done with him!" She felt a sudden cold press against her shoulder. She glanced down to see the barrel of a gun. Anisia kept quiet and her eyes turned blurry at the sight of death. He nodded at the door and she slowly and quietly filled in. Tim stepped out of the office and caught the sight of Anisia's hair. He ran down and tripped on the loose carpet. Tim froze as he heard a click of a gun trigger. Anisia was sniffing with blood shot eyes. Tim got to his feet and straightened his tie. The investor scowled and pushed paperwork towards him.

"Sign the paper or your friend dies." Tim hesitated. Within that time the moon appeared from out of the clouds.

"Tim," Tim joined her eyes gaze out of the window. Tim turned back to her and noticed the change in her skin. Anisia slipped out from gun point and fell to the floor. The transformation was quick and painless.

The investor fired his gun in panic. The bullet pierced through Anisia flank. Red glittering liquid rolled down the wound. Anisia neighed and whined. Her horn glowed and shattered the window. She jumped through and transitioned back into a human. She fell on a taxi roof below. Tim ran to the window and saw her body on the roof. Anisia slipped off the roof and onto the pavement. She struggled to her feet and limped out of sight. Tim glared back round and grabbed the contact.

"Contract terminated." He violently ripped it into two and again into quarters. The door swung open and Lance wobbled in. He raised his hand out and roared. Silver glitter and sparks shot from his hand and onto the investors and his goons. There expressions turned blank and they collapsed on the floor. Tim smiled at Lance with relief. Lance held his arm and drop on the floor, laughing.

"Tim," Tim squatted down and ruffled his hair.

"What?" Lance caught his breath and his smile faded.

"Can you take me home please?" Reality hit home and he nodded solemnly.

Three days had passed. Tim was tending to Lance. They sat in the living room overlooking the view outside. Anisia crossed his mind once, hoping she was okay. He hasn't seen her since. Tim brought in his coffee and took a sip of his own.

"Tim," Lance gently called. Tim swallowed and his eyebrows perked. "Anisia is leaving." Lance choked and coughed with horror.

"What? When?"

"Today, I have been trying to tell you." Tim put his coffee down and Lance continued, "She'll be at the train station." Tim stormed out speechless. He hoped in his car and swerved round and sped off. Lance hobbled to the door way. Greg was out the front watering his many plants.

"Howdy Lance, where's he off to in a hurry?"

"Train station, I think he's finally realised he's in love." Greg laughed,

"Who with the grim reaper?"

"My cousin," Greg's snigger quickly faded. Lance smiled and shut the door.

Tim jumped onto the train platform and caught the sight of Anisia.

"ANISIA" he yelled. She turned around. She hobbled on her leg and waited for Tim to reach her. She looked down at her feet before the train.

"I have to get going, I have," Anisia failed to finish her sentence. Tim stroked her cheek and kissed her. Anisia dropped her bag and hugged him.

"I don't care if you're a unicorn, I think I'm in love with you and I don't want you to leave. Will you stay?" Anisia smiled and wiped the tear from her eye. She replied with a kiss. "Is that a yes?" Anisia grinned and nodded,

"Yep"

The end


End file.
